Ramen Society
by Lady AlyseB630
Summary: Naruto is dead and goes to the Soul Society with Captain Hitsugaya Toshirou. What waits in store for Naruto? Happiness, grief? And who is the mysterious man who claims he is Naruto's relative? Bleach X Naruto Crossover, Naruto X Sakura more couples later.
1. Prologue

**_Ramen Society chapter Prologue_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

All of Konoha stood in black surrounding a single picture.

Of a young man of blonde hair with a mischievous grin and shining blue eyes.

It was a dark day for Konoha, the day Naruto Uzumaki was pronounced dead. It was an even darker the day of his funeral.

There would have been a calm voice speaking of his accomplishment but there was only tears and sobs from the once great hokage as she was held by her only remaning teammate. But as Konoha cried one person didn't, and this person was very angry.

_**"I'M NOT DEAD!!"**_ came the earsplitting roar that went unheard.

There was a flash of orange then in front of the black group stood a man of blonde hair and red eyes.

"I'm right here! Why are you ingnoring me?!" he continued to shout.

"Iruka-sensie!" silence

"Ba-chan?!" nothing

"Anyone!!" he screamed before falling to his knees and shouting, his head tipped to the sky as tears and rain poured down his face, "I don't understand! What's going on?!"

"The answer is simple" he wiped around to see a boy with spiky white hair clad in black and white.

"Your. Dead." Those calm words filled me with such rage. "Shut up! I'm alive!"

"Oh really? Then why can't they see you?"

When he did not answer immediatley the boy continued "It's because your dead, you died. End of story."

"What do you want? Why can't you just leave me alone!" I yelled. I just want to punch something and curl up into a ball at the same time. "The head captain wishes to speak to you."

That caught the demons attention enough for his eyes to lose their terrifing red and turn into a pair of beautiful blue eyes, "Head captain? Who is that?"

"Somone very important Naruto now please come with me and I'll explain everything."

"You Promise?"

"Hai I promise"

"Fine but this better be worth it shortie."

"It will be Naruto, it will be."

"By the way" the shortie said angrly, "It's Hitsugaya Toshirou not shortie!"

Naruto sweat dropped "Jezze sorry" than as an after though "Hitsugaya-sama?"

Satisfied our little shortie _**((-snicker- -glare- Sorry, sorry back to the story!))**_ turned around and after saying a few words I could not pronounce a huge freaking black hole appeared in the air!!

"What the hell is that?!" I yelled freaked out.

"It will take us to the head captain"

"Oh"

"Come on" Toshirou said before entering the black thing.

_Wait, hey..._

"Damn it wait for me teme!!" our blonde hero shouted before chasng after the little rice ball.

**This is the Prologue to my latest story . At the moment I'm already finished the next chapter but I'd like someone elses opinion on this story. Do you have any ideas that could help me with my story? I'd greatly appreciate it. This is a NarutoXSakura story. Also the reason why I called Toshirou "little rice ball" is because he's like a onigiri if you switch the colors around because he has white hair and a black outfit. If you don't get it go to my profile for a picture.**

****

**_L_a_d_y_ A_l_y_s_eb_6_3_0**


	2. Dreams of Cherry's

**_Ramen Society chapter 1 Dreams of Cherry's_**

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_Satisfied our little shortie turned around and after saying a few words I could not pronounce a huge freaking black hole appeared in the air!!_

_"What the hell is that?!" I yelled freaked out._

_"It will take us to the Head Captain"_

_"Oh"_

_"Come on" Toshirou said before entering the black thing._

Wait, hey...

_"Damn it wait for me teme!!" our blonde hero shouted before chasng after the little rice ball._

**_Flashback Over _**

As Naruto raced into the hole he only had one thought on his mind

W_ho's this head Captain guy? He sounds stupid._

He would have continued his thoughts if not for the loud pop made as the hole closed behind him though he scarcly heard it as he stared in shock at what lay before him.

Vast black surrounded him in the form of some sort of strange tunnel. "Teme!! Where are you?"

"Baka I'm right here. Now stop goofing off and follow me."

"Why?" he wined.

"Because today is the sweeper day and you don't want to be here when he comes through."

"Sweeper?"

"Let's get going"

"Yeah right! Teme wait up!!"

"It's Toshirou!!"

After what felt like hours but was only a few minutes a bright light began to slowly appear at the front of the tunnel. They quickly raced through it and Naruto again froze in shock at the world around him. It was huge! Miles of maze like paths lay before them and high walls loomed over them. I would have continued my gazing if it wasen't for the sudden searing pain deep inside my stomach that caused me to fall to my knees gasping for breath. If not for my ninja training I may have been crying and be a blubbering heap by now. Though I felt quite near to that state.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

All I could manage was a pathetic whimper before fire shot up my body leaving nothing unlite. I released a gasp and felt my eyes blur and my skin began to quiver. Then it stopped, nothing, no pain I felt fine. I blinked and looked up in a hazey gaze before I felt my eyes light fire once again, my cheeks began to burn but this time the pain did not last as long or it might have if I haden't have blacked out.

--  
**_Walking up_**  
--

"Naruto? Naruto?'"

Was the first sounds that reached my ears as my eyes opened and I looked up in suprise to meet the gentle emerald eyes of my first love.

_Wha?_

I jerked up and looked around me it had stopped raining and the land around him seemed to glow. Rich grass lay beneath him and beautiful flowers bloomed around him. He felt something rough brush against his back and looked up at the beautiful cherry bloosom tree before looking quickly back at the girl before him with the long pink hair. She like the rest of this place seemed to glow as her pink hair flowed with the breeze and tangled with the falling blossoms from the tree above them.

"Sakura-chan" he breathed at he stared in awe at her beauty. Sakura released a giggle "Naruto" she chided, "You fell asleep again. It's rude to sleep in the present of a lady."

"Wait but what?" he said aloud as he thought hard. Hadn't he died and had been on his way to meet the Head Captain guy? What about Toshiro, where had he run off to? As he thought he without realizing it had mumbled, "Rice ball". Sakura having overheard him smiled softly her eyes meeting his with amusment. "Is that all you think about Naruto, food? Your as bad as Choji." she said before reaching down and lifting a tiny basket decorated with pink and green ribbons. "Hmm I think I have some in here." she said absently before digging into the bag. A few minutes later she realeased a triumphent "Ah ha!" before pulling out an upside down rice ball and handing it to him.

He automatically took it and opened his mouth to speak but before he could he was cut of by a flash of pink and found himself enveloped in a soft hug that smelled like cherry blossoms.

"Sakura-chan? What's going on? I thought I was dead! I has at my funeral and everyone was ignoring me! Even you were!" as he ranted he say the light in her eyes die and her smile turned into a sad one as she stared past him for a moment before looking back at him and saying in a soft voice, "Naruto? It's time to wake up now."

"What, no sakura! I dont want to lose you please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again!" he said in a panic grabbing her in a crushing grip even as she spoke soothingly to him "Do not fear Naruto you won't be alone and you will see me sometime in the future I promise."

He felt something hit his cheek and looked up in surprise to see that Sakura had started to cry, he reached up to wipe the flowing tears that began to fall form her porcelain cheeks.

"**Naruto!!**"

But before he could he was interupted by a loud voice coming from below him. He looked down in confusion only for his eyes to widen in horror as he gaped at the riceball in his hand. It had changed, it now had spiky white hair and cold green eyes. Attached to its back was a tiny purple sword.

Our blond hero released a girlish scream before jerking awake.

* * *

**I was going to make this longer but I thought this was enough words for today. 1,019 words to be exact. If not I'm very sorry and the next chapter will be out soon. When Naruto awakes what will great him? Toon in next week for scenes from our next episode of!: **

**_Ramen Society chapter 2!_**

**-snort-**

**Toshiro: **_Die Woman!!_

**_Run away!_**

**The next chapter should be out in about a week! Signing out!**

****

**_L_a_d_y_ A_l_y_s_eb_6_3_0**

* * *


	3. Author Note! Sorry guys!

_**Ramen Society chapter Author Note!!**_

* * *

_**AN!! Sorry guys this isn't a chapter!!**_

Okay guys I just edited **_Ramen Society _**a bit so if you want you can reread it while I finish the next chapter. It should be out in about 2 to 5 days I promise! I'm not sure what the chapter will be called so I'll see you then, k? Bye guys and sorry about the AN I just wanted to get this out to you guys so you know!

* * *

**_Lady AlyseB630_**


	4. Silence

**_Ramen Society chapter 2 v.1 Silence_**

**Sorry I missed my deadline guys! I went school shopping and got dragged to a country concert with my father so I was late in finishing this. Sorry again! Here's chapter 2!!**

**_Warning OC/characters!!_**

* * *

_Blah Blah_ - Flashback / Thoughts

**_Blah Blah_** - Author Note / AN

**\Blah Blah/** - Sounds other then voices

Blah Blah - Everything else

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

_"What, no sakura! I dont want to lose you please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again!" he said in a panic grabbing her in a crushing grip even as she spoke soothingly to him "Do not fear Naruto you won't be alone and you will see me sometime in the future, I promise."_

_He felt something hit his cheek and looked up in surprise to see that Sakura had started to cry, he reached up to wipe the flowing tears that began to fall from her porcelain cheeks._

_"Naruto!!"_

_But before he could he was interupted by a loud voice coming from below him. He looked down in confusion only for his eyes to widen in horror as he gaped at the riceball in his hand. It had changed, it now had spiky white hair and cold green eyes. Attached to its back was a tiny purple sword. _

_Our blond hero released a girlish scream before jerking awake._

**Flashback Over**

* * *

The first thing he felt was the cold concrete floor below him then the distant shouts that made him suddenly aware of the throbbing pain in his head.

"Naruto?! Naruto?!"

_Who the hell is yelling?_ he thought sleepliy _Why won't they shut up?_

Before he could continue his musing he felt something hit him like a thousand sharp needles causing his eyes to shoot open in shock and him to release a gasp of pain as he jerked up to stare down at the ice surrounding him.

"Finally your awake Naruto. Your a real heavy sleeper that's the fifth bucket of ice cold water I've had to throw at you." I looked up in surprise to see a small pale hand outstreached towards me, "Come on were going to be late."

I looked up to meet hard icy green eyes and a grin split across my face. I reached up and grasped the hand offered to me and I slowly stood. Toshirou released my hand and began walking away and once he was a good few feet away he paused for a moment and said calmly over his shoulder, "Naruto you coming?"

I groaned before running after him.

There was a confortable silence between us as I studied our surroundings while Toshirou did...whatever it was he did. As we walked our feet making an unfamiliar sound, he was used to the soft thud of feet on dirt instead of the sharp click that ricoted against the soild white walls as they manuvered themself's through the maze making so many turns I soon found myself lost in the ever changing path before us.

"What is this place?" I said in amazment as we made a left turn.

"This Naruto, is the Soul Society"

_Soul Society... Huh that was a nice ring to it._

We soon came across a tall white building with a black roof surrounded by smaller white building. **_((I have no clue what the Captains meeting place looks like, Sorry!))_**

Toshirou pulled the door open before walking into the building myself seconds behind him. We walked down another hall this time the walls and floor were made a pale brown wood.

* * *

**_Blah blah Blah. Okay let's just skip to them entering the meeting room because I'm putting myself to sleep with all this boring walking. Ugh. Also the description of the Captains and such are vauge and strange because Naruto is still a little dizzy from his fall and he doesn't really care about peoples appearence. _**

**_Okay here we go!_**

* * *

As we entered the room I noticed that there were lots of weird people in the room. And suprisingly enough they all were dressed in black.

* * *

**_Okay If you want you can skip the whole next 2 paragraph because all it does is describe the 13 Divsion Squad!_**

* * *

There was a super old guys standing at the back of the room with a huge beard held together with a purple ribbon **_((1st Division Captain_****_: Yamamoto Genryuusai))_** beside him was a man with white hair and a mustash _**((((1st Division Vice Captains: Sasakibe Choujirou)).**_ To his far left stood a short woman with long black hair her pigtails wrapped in white tape **_((2nd Division Captain: Soi Fong))_** and beside her stood an ugly giant with short black hair picking his nose _**((2nd Division Vice Captain: Oomaeda Marechiyo))**_. To his left stood a man with messy black hair and stupple **_((3rd Division Captain: Shūsuke Amagai_****_))_** beside him was a meek looking man with long blonde hair like Ino _**((3rd Division Vice Captain: Kira Izuru))**_.Next to him was a gentle woman with long black hair braided in the front **_((4th Division Captain: Unohana Retsu))_** and a woman with short gray hair stood beside her **_((4th Division Vice Captains: Koutestu Isane))._**

Next to her was a man with long black hair that looked strangely like Neji**_((6th Division Captain: Kuchiki Byakuya_****_))_** and a man stood beside him with long red hair in a ponytail and black tattoes above his eyes and on his neck **_((6th Division Vice Captain: Abarai Renji))_**. Next to him was a giant brown cat **_((7th Division Captain: Unohana Retsu))_** talking to a man with short black hair and sunglasses **_((7th DivisionVice Captain: Iba Tetsuzaemon))_**. Across from him was a man with long grown hair, a beard and a mustace wearing a pink shirt over his shoulders _**((8th Division Captain: Kyouraku Shunsui))**_ and a short girl with short black hair and glasses stood at his side **_((8th Division Vice Captain: Ise Nanao))_**. Another man standing beside the girl talking had short black hair and a line of tape over half of his face below it was the letters _69 _tattoed to his face **_((9th Division Vice Captain: Hisagi Shuuhei))_**. _Oooh a fly..._

"So your Naruto Uzumaki" the old guy said in his old guy voice.

"Believe it!" I shouted grinning.

...

Sweat drop

...

"Ah yes well it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the 1st Division Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai"

_Yamamoto, Yamato. Old guy, sensei. Huh..._

"I'm also the Head Captain"

_Huh... Wait! What?!_

"You mean your the Head Captain guy!!" I shouted speechless. _This guys the Head Captain? I came all this way to meet an old guy!_

"Yes I am"

"But your old!"

"With age comes great wisdom Naruto"

"Ugh. Great"

"Naruto, there's someone I want you to meet" Sofubo said. **_((Sofubo means grandparent!))_**

"Who?" I said confused.

"He's an old friend of mine and from what I've learned..."

**\Knock, Knock/**

"Well I guess I'll let him tell you himself." he said before he turned towards the door and said in a slightly louder voice

"Enter"

The door slowly opened

Naruto slowly turned

Step, step

Turn, turn

Intake of breath

Blue eyes met

and

**_Silence..._**

* * *

**_Ramen Society..._**

* * *

**Ugh I'm so deeply unsatisfied with this chapter. Half-way through writing this chapter I started to hate this story but I'll probley put out another chapter by the end of today or tommoro though it will probly be short. Sorry for the bad chapter but I just really couldn't think anything up in a couple spots of the story. Also sorry for all the AN I just wanted to a make sure you knew what was happening. I'll probley make a second version of this chapter later on and hopefully it will be better. Sorry again about the lateness! Bye guys!**

****

**_L_a_d_y A_l_y_s_e_b_6_3_0**


	5. The mysterious man

**_Ramen Society chapter 3 _**

**_The mysterious man..._**

**_Okay this is for the fact that the last chapter was late so I decided to release this chapter a few days early. Hope you enjoy!!_**_

* * *

_Blah Blah - Flashback / Thoughts

**_((Blah Blah))_** - Author Note / AN

**\Blah Blah/** - Sounds other then voices

**"Blah Blah"** - Kyuubi / Naruto

Blah Blah - Action

"Blah Blah" Speaking

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Enter"_

_The door slowly opened_

_Naruto slowly turned_

_Step, step_

_Turn, turn_

_Intake of breath_

_Blue eyes met_

_and_

_Silence..._

_**Flashback over**_

The man before them had long spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a long white coat with red flames at the bottom. Under which he wore a Chunin vest, navy pants and black ninja shoes.

"Naruto I would like you to meet"

"The fourth hokage Yondaime Minato Namizake"

"and your father"

"What?!" I shouted. _This was my father?!_ "The fourth hokage is my father?!"

The man Minato said sadly "Yes naruto, you are my son."

I'm not sure why but those words seemed to enrage me in such a manner that I felt my control of the Kyuubi begin to slip as rage began to overcome me. But before I could regain control I felt a shock of heat. As fire shot up my body I realized with horror that the fire had returned once again.

"Naruto? Naruto?!" I heard distance shouts but ignored them. Suddenly I felt a hand on his shoulder, I whipped around and wrenched myself free of the hand roaring **"Don't touch me!!"**

Fire shot to my scalp...Blonde hair grew

To my eyes...Eyes turned red

My cheeks...Whiskers darkened and thickened

My mouth...Jaw clenched and fangs grew

My throat...voice deepened

My chest...Chest grew and shoulders broadened

My hands...hands clenched and nails lengthen

As I shook with pain and rage I searched for an outlet. And I found one.

Him. The supposed Fourth hokage Yondaime Minato Namizake.

I turned to face him and shouted, **"This is all your fault you bastard!"**

**"If you hadn't put the Kyuubi in me none of this would have every happened!"**

"I did it because I though it was for the best for you and the village!!" His father was now shouting as well.

**"How does turning your son into a demon container for the best for me?!**

"If I hadn't have put the Kyuubi in you what would have happened to you and the village?!"

**"What do you mean?!"**

"If I hadn't have put that demon in you the Kyuubi would have destroyed the village!!"

**"I don't care! You destoryed my life and abandon me!"**

"If I hadn't you would be just a normal ninja you never would have gotten as far as you had if not for the Kyuubi and I didn't abandon you! I insured you a great future!"

This caught me off guard long enough for the man to take advantage of the situation, "I have something that will make up for everything in the past!"

**"Oh really? What is it? The 18 years I spent as a monster? There's nothing that could make up for everything that you've done."**

"Oh I doubt that." Minato said before he pulled a black butterfly out of his coat. He lifted it to his lips and spoke softly "Bring it in" before the butterfly flew away. There was a few moments of silence before a soft knock came from the door. Minato smiled "Come in in please!"

The door slowly opened

Naruto stared at the moving object warily.

A pale hand brushed against the door and a pair of black shoes appeared...

Naruto froze

A creamy pair of legs...

Intake of breath

a white skirt, black shorts

hands fell to side

a red shirt

mouth opened

green met red

silence

"Naruto"

**"Sakura-chan..."**

* * *

****

Sorry this is so short! I just wanted to get this out because I want to start the next chapter fresh. Also the next chapter might take a white before it comes out. Hope you enjoy! xD

L_a_d_y _A_l_y_s_e_b_6_3_0


End file.
